Unmask Me
by nayaswifee
Summary: My name is Brittany S. Pierce. I just moved to Beverly Hills, California from Lima, Ohio with my mom and her new husband. Things are quite different here than what I'm used to. Everything is bigger and more expensive. I hate the people here, especially Santana. She's made it her job to make my life a living hell. Well, atleast that's how it started out.
1. Welcome to Hell

My name is Brittany S. Pierce. I'm 17 years old and I'm a junior in high school. I just moved to Los Angeles California from Lima, Ohio after my mom got remarried and he got a job out here as a lawyer for a high end firm. Lima was my home for 17 years. I loved it. I loved the openness and countryside, the change of seasons, the space, the people. Now, here I am, forced to leave my friends and my school to move to somewhere foreign. And it's not like I can just go and visit Lima. It's about thirty-four hours from here but I had no choice so we sold our house, packed our stuff, and moved into a new one here in LA. It's much different than what I'm used to. It's warm and sunny all the time, even if it is November. It's busy and crowded. The people aren't nearly as friendly.

I had alot of friends back home. Lima was a tight knit community where everyone knew everyone. I was top of the dance team bringing us home state championships. I didn't have much experience with dating. I've dated a few guys but nothing serious.

Now here I am, staring at the large building that is my new school wondering what's in store for me behind those doors. Honestly, I just don't want to cause any attention to myself. I just want to do my schoolwork, graduate, and go to New York to pursue my dreams of being a dancer. School isn't really my forte. I've struggled with keeping up all my life but dancing has always been natural to me. My mom says I've been dancing since I came out of the womb. It's in my blood, it consumes me, it makes me forget about the bad stuff, and I feel free. Unfortunately, this school doesn't have a dance team like back home. You'd think that they would considering it's LA for crying out loud.

Finding the courage, I walked up the long staircase and through the front doors. My mom had given me instructions to go see my advisor first thing so I could pick out my classes. The school was a lot larger than the one back home. It was like a castle to the one I was used to. All the girls had expensive shoes and purses. The guys all had expensive watches and clothes and here I am wearing a sweater my mom knit me, converse sneakers, and skinny jeans. It was like a different world and in that moment, I knew this was going to be a struggle. I spotted the main office and lowered my head as I weaved through the crowd of fellow students to my destination.

I was almost there when someone cut me off and I rammed right into them.

"Watch it!" She spat. My eyes darted up to hers. She was shorter than me, brown eyes, black hair, tanned skin. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she in a cheerleader uniform. She scowled at me as I just stood there motionless. "What?!" She spat at me when I didn't move. "Get the hell out of my way!" She yelled at me bumping my shoulder as she stomped away.

I spotted the main office and quickly walked into it releasing a breath I'd been holding. Oh yeah, this was definitely not Lima. The secretary spotted me and greeted me with a smile.

"Can I help you, dear?" The secretary asked.

"Hi. I'm Brittany Pierce. I'm new. I'm supposed to meet with my advisor." I said as I stepped closer to the front desk. The secretary clicked on some things on her computer before responded.

"Ah, yes. Welcome. Have a seat and I'll let her know you're here." She said pointing to the seats behind me. I obeyed and sat down. This entire school was like any other school but glamorized. Everything looked brand new. It even had that brand new smell. Even the secretaries were all glammed out. I was so busy taking in my surroundings that I hadn't even noticed another woman walking towards me.

"Brittany?" I snapped back to reality and stood from my chair. "Hi. I'm Miss Pillsbury. Welcome to Beverly Hills. Come on back and we'll get you squared away, okay?" She asked.

I grabbed my notebooks and followed her back to her office. It was small but extremely organized. She had rather silly pamplets laying around offering advice about sex and pregnancy and STI's. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a folder that I'm assuming is my transcripts.

"Okay, well. You've got good grades and you're mostly up to where we are in the curriculum but I would like you to get a tutor by the end of this week to help you get caught up. Other than that I have your required classes set up for you but you need to pick a few electives to fill up your schedule. I have a list, here, for you to choose from. Pick two." The list was short. Only four classes were on the paper. Home ec, media, woodshop, and a business class.

"I guess I'll take home ec and media." Home ec will be easy. It's just like baking stuff and media is watching movies basically. Easy enough.

"Excellent. Okay, so I wanted to ask you because it's your junior year and all what you wanted to do about college. Are you planning to go to college? Do you know what you want to be studying?" She asked.

"I want to dance. I want to go to Julliard." I said confidently.

"I see. Well, academically, you have everything you need but you need more extracurricular activities. I see you did drama back in Lima."

"Yeah and I was on the dance team but you don't have that here."

"No, unfortunately we don't but we have something that's just as good."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Cheerleading. We're the best on the west coast." She said proudly.

I chuckled. "Yeah, um, I don't cheer."

"Why's that?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because I'm a dancer. I don't want to wave pom poms and yell go team!" I stated.

"I see. However, it would really help you out with your application." She basically sang. "Just think about it. Auditions are tomorrow."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Alright, well you're all set." She said standing up. I followed suit and stood from my seat. "Oh, and here take this." She handed me a map. "It'll be a lifesaver."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. If you need anything, you know where my office is now."

I gave her a nod, left the office, and looked over my schedule. I had english now. Juggling my map, I followed it to the proper location. Class was already in session and my anxiety suddenly shot up because I had to enter the class late and everyone was going to notice. It was best to just get this over with so I slowly opened the door. The teacher was writing something on the board and everyone was taking notes. I thought that I could just slip in and sit in the back somewhere when all of a sudden the door slammed loudly. Everyone looked up. I felt naked even though I was fully clothed. I swallowed hard and tried to move but my feet felt like they were cemented into the ground.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked breaking the silence. I silently slipped her the pass Miss Pillsbury had given me. "Brittany. Ah, class we have a new student. Please welcome Brittany." It was dead silent and everyone was still staring at me. "Okay, well, you can take that seat next to Santana." She pointed to an empty seat and the girl next to it was no other but the girl I had bumped into earlier. Great. I slowly made my way to the desk and slid into it not making eye contact with anyone. "Santana, could you please lend her your notes from earlier?" I peeked over at her and watched her roll her eyes and slam her notes onto my desk which startled me. I copied them as quickly as I could while the teacher began discussing something with the class. Just as I was finished, the bell rang. Santana snatched her notes from me and stood up. I grabbed my notebooks and stood up as well. I was walking out of the row of desks when I almost bumped into her again.

"Jeez, walk much? Seriously, stay the hell out of my way!" She snarled shaking her head at me. She waltz out of the class way ahead of me. I was relieved.

I got through the rest of my morning classes okay. Santana was also in my history class but I sat at the opposite side of the room from her. Now it was lunch. I had packed my lunch and had gone to my locker before hand. Lunch here was different. We got to eat outside if we wanted. I found an empty bench and sat down pulling out my PB&J and going over my notes from my classes. I don't know how long I was sitting there when I saw feet in front of me.

"This seat taken?" I looked up and standing there was an asian looking girl.

"Oh, um, no." I said sliding over a bit so she could have some room.

She sat down and opened her yogurt. "So you're new?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said looking up from my notes and nodding at her.

"Tina." She held her hand out to me and I took it shaking her hand.

"Brittany."

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from, Brittany?" She asked taking a bite of her yogurt.

"Lima, Ohio." I replied.

"Damn, far from home." She said raising her eyebrows.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"How are you making out so far?"

"Okay." I shrugged. "My classes are okay but I think I've made an enemy already."

"Who?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"Her name is Santana. She's in two of my classes and I bumped into her by accident and she told me to get the hell out of her way."

"Santana Lopez?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing her last name. She chuckled and shook her head. "Sounds like Santana. You should just stay away from her though. Get on her bad side, and she'll be sure to go all Beverly Hills on your ass."

"What's her deal?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Who knows. She's one of the most popular girls in school. Her parents are loaded so she's pretty spoiled too."

I nodded. "What do her parents do?"

"Her dad is a surgeon. One of the best in the country from what I hear and her mom is an agent."

"Wow."

"Yeah." She said stirring her yogurt around. "Beware of Quinn too."

"Who?" I asked.

"Quinn Fabray. That's Santana's best friend. They come in a pair and they don't back down. It's best to just avoid them at all costs."

"Great." I said putting the rest of my sandwich back in the bag. "Miss Pillsbury wants me to try out for cheerleading."

"No no no. You can't. Quinn and Santana are captains. They'd eat you alive." She warned.

I sighed. "I know but that's the only extra curricular activity I can do right now and I need more if I want to get into Julliard."

She nodded. "True. You a musician?" She asked.

"Dancer." I stated.

"Nice! My boyfriend is a dancer. You should meet him. He's really good." She told me. "You should take some classes with him at the studio he goes to."

"Yeah! That'd be good!" Finally, someone I can relate to.

"Cool. Hey, let me see your schedule."

I handed her my schedule and watched as she looked it over. "Decent classes, decent teachers." She observed. "And lucky for you our next class is together." Just then the bell rang. "Come on, I'll show you the way." I grabbed my things and followed her back inside.

Tina helped me around the rest of the day. She dropped me off at my classes and picked me up from them. She showed me routes to take to avoid Santana and Quinn. I was really relieved to have found a friend. I guess that's what we were.

I had one more class with Santana. Home ec. Of course. I knew I should have taken woodshop. I suck with tools but atleast it would have been away from her. She scowled at me the whole time and it sent shivers up my spine.

My mom picked me up at the end of the day. Tina and I had exchanged numbers and she said that this weekend I could meet her boyfriend. He didn't go to our school. Apparently he went to some fancy arts school. He must be really good then. I was dredding the next couple days but I was quite relieved that I had atleast made a friend so I wasn't entirely alone.

The next morning, I drove my non-luxurious white Honda Civic to school parking as far away as possible. Everyone had a Mercedes, a Lexus, a BMW, or some other fancy car and I wasn't in the mood to be ridiculed for mine. I brought a change of clothes for later as I decided to try out for cheerleading after all. Mostly I just wanted to show Santana up because, and I say this without trying to sound conceited, I knew that I was better than her.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the school, my books and gym bag in hand. I was almost to the doors when someone ran up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey!" the voice called. I turned around and was instantly relieved to see that it was Tina.

"Oh hey!" I replied.

"So what's in the bag? You didn't bring an ax or anything to kill Santana did you?" She teased as we walked inside together.

I chuckled shaking my head. "No. I'm staying after school to try out for cheerleading."

"Seriously?" She grimaced.

I shrugged. "It's just for college. Besides, maybe this way I can prove my worth and she'll leave me alone." I replied as we stopped at my locker.

"It's your funeral." She said rolling her eyes. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, mom." I teased causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey! I'll catch you later. See you at lunch?" She asked while walking away.

"You got it." I nodded.

Today wasn't so bad. Santana mostly ignored me with the exception of a few rude remarks and I still hadn't run into Quinn which I was grateful for. I headed to my locker, grabbing my gym bag, and went to the locker room to change. I locked my stuff in a locker and had pulled my hair into a ponytail when I was walking out to join the rest of the fellow auditioners when I saw someone open the door in front of me. Yes, standing before me was once again, Santana.

"Oh hell no." She snarked. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the ground before looking back at her. "Seriously?" She asked. "What did I say about staying the hell out of my way?" Okay, this needed to end.

"Why are you so mean to me? I'm sorry that I bumped into you and I'll stay out of your way. God!" I spat walking past her. She let out a tsk and shook her head.

We sat and waited for our numbers to be called where we did a routine that they quickly taught us earlier. It was less than a minute and then we had to show our cartwheels and splits. They had a section for if anyone could do flips or any other gymnast skills. Fortunately I had taken gymnastics for several years so I showed off my skills smirking at Santana the entire time who remained seated with a scowl. Santana and Quinn were co-captains meaning they also had a say in who made the squad. Her attitude towards me didn't let up no matter how hard I worked or how good I was.

They had a brief meeting with the rest of the judges and called out the numbers that made it. Anger ran through my veins when they didn't call my number. I marched up to the judges table ready to give Santana a piece of my mind. She was talking to Quinn when I interrupted them.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. It startled her at first but then she smirked causing my blood to boil. "I was clearly one of the best to audition and you cut me?! What the hell did I do to you?!" I was yelling really loudly that other cheerleaders had stopped to watch. Santana just laughed.

"I told you to stay the hell out of my way but you seem to be everywhere I am. Get the hell away from me." She threatened.

"You don't scare me, Santana. You may scare them." I told her pointing to the other cheerleaders. "But I'm not afraid of you. You may act all tough but I bet deep down, you're just insecure and afraid. You use your tough fascade to cover up how truly unhappy you are. I'm not afraid of you. I feel sorry for you." I stated.

"You don't know anything about me." She said through gritted teeth as she stood up.

"Mmkay. Whatever you say." I said as I turned to walk away. Just then it felt like someone had frozen my spine. I felt the wetness seep through my shirt and I gasped. I turned around to see Santana holding a now empty slushie cup while smirking proudly at me. I wanted to hit her. I wanted to jump over the table and beat her until I was too tired. I clenched my fists and began to walk towards her when all of a sudden a loud voice echoed through the gymnasium.

"Santana!" the voice called. A woman came into view. She was wearing a red tracksuit, she had blonde short hair, and she was holding a megaphone. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled. I froze in my tracks afraid to anger the woman. "You." She said pointing to me. "What's your name?"

"B-Brittany." I shivered out.

"Brittany." She looked me up and down before smirking at me. "I'm Coach Sue and you're a great dancer."

"Thank you." I said quickly keeping my head down.

"Santana, I don't understand why you cut her but I'm uncutting her and making her a co-captain along side you and Quinn."

"What?!" Santana, Quinn, and I all shouted at the same time.

"You heard me." She said. "Santana!" She shouted. "I'm counting on you to show her the ropes. Any more stunts like what you just pulled will have consequences." She told her as she walked off.

The three of us got changed and Santana ordered me not to leave yet so I waited. Finally I saw Quinn and Santana emerge from the locker room with Santana carrying a large black bag. She shoved it in my arms and I stumbled backwards a bit.

"Your first task as a Captain." She said pointing to the bag. "Uniforms. Every single piece needs to be hand washed by tomorrow. Don't put them in the washer because they'll be ruined." She told me. "Have fun." She gave me a snotty smile as her and Quinn rushed off together. I let out of a breath and rolled my eyes as I carried the heavy bag to my car regretting parking so far away.

When I arrived home, I instantly got to work taking the uniforms to bathroom into the tub. I had gotten one done and I still have twenty-four more. I groaned and felt my pocket buzz pulling it out of my pocket to see Tina displayed across the screen.

"Hello?" I groaned out.

"Hey. Bad time?" She asked sensing my frustration.

"You have no idea. The good news is that not only did I make the squad, I made co-captain." I explained.

"You're kidding right? Did Santana elect you?" She asked.

"Ugh, no. She cut me and then Sue basically told her to shove it and gave me a spot. She was the one that gave me co-captain." I sat down at the edge of the bed. "Now I have to hand wash twenty-five uniforms by tomorrow." I grumbled.

"Hand wash?" She asked. "They usually just send them to the drying cleaners down the street." I froze once again boiling with anger. She set me up. "They have an account with them. You can have them done by tomorrow morning if you go." Tina explained.

"That bitch!" I exclaimed. "Can you text me the address or atleast the name?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry that they're bitches but I did warn you." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Tina. I'll see you tomorrow." I said rubbing my neck.

"Good luck." Tina said before hanging up.

I stood up and grabbed the bag hauling it to my car. As soon as I started it Tina texted me the address which I plugged into my GPS. It wasn't far and the guy was really nice. He told me he'd have them ready for me to pick up before school tomorrow.

After finishing my homework, I did my night ritual in the bathroom and fell asleep.

/

You should have seen when I proudly hauled the uniforms in this morning. Santana's jaw literally dropped as did Quinn's. I dropped them off at Sue's office and smirked at the both of them when I passed. They didn't say anything to me the rest of the day.

After school, I was supposed to go to the tutoring center to set me up with a tutor like Miss Pillsbury suggested. They were quick and they handed me a piece of paper. The guy motioned for me to follow him where he led us to an empty table. He left for a few moments and came back with someone.

"Brittany, I'd like you to meet your tutor." Oh no. I gulped visibly as the other person's face instantly fell. "Brittany, this is Santana."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." She said shaking her head.


	2. Tick Tick Tick Boom!

"Here's my address. Meet me there at 3:30 after school. Bring all your books. Don't be late." Santana said tossing a piece of paper with her address scribbled on it. I looked up at her from my desk in English picking up the paper and nodding at her. She huffed and walked away, sitting in a desk a few rows away from me next to a guy they called Puck, short for his last name Puckman. She was always with him. I'd see her making out with him in the hallways. It was pretty evident that they were dating or atleast sleeping together.

I'd never slept with anyone. Yes, I'm a virgin. I've kissed guys and done stuff to them but I wanted to be in love with someone the first time I had sex. It only seemed appropriate. Santana seemed like the type that would just give herself over to anyone. It makes me wonder what's really going on in her mind. Perhaps this afternoon I can get a little insight into her homelife.

It was only a short drive to her house. Rumor has it that her parents are loaded so it only gave truth to the fact that her house was huge. It was complete with gates out front where you had to push a button for someone to come through. I parked around back like instructed and looked around breathlessly at her mansion. I was surprised to see that Santana had come to the door. I was expecting a maid or butler or someone to come but there she was. She looked different than she did at school. Her hair was down and she was wearing jeans and a tight v-neck t-shirt.

"Glad to see you can read a map." She snarled. "Come in." She held the door open for me. I stood in the forier and took in my surroundings. The inside was white with a spiral staircase and a huge chandelier in the center of the room. Everything looked clean and polished. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. I live in a small town house. It's just enough space for the three of us. I'd never been in a house this big before. "We can just go to my room." She said pointing to the stairs.

There were many rooms upstairs. I couldn't see what was in them because all the doors were closed but she led me to the room at the end of the hall. Her room surprised me. It wasn't what I was expecting at all. I thought it would be more girly with lots of Chanel and other designer things. It was dark. She had black walls, a black comforter on her king sized bed, a Bob Marley poster hanging above the headboard. There were statues that looked like Oscar's but they were dark instead of gold. There was a zebra rug on the floor next to her vanity and a large stereo on the other side of her room. She grabbed her books and plopped down on her bed.

"You can sit wherever. Just don't touch anything." She said focusing down at her notes. I settled for the director's chair that she had in the corner. "Okay, let's start with math." She said pulling out her math textbook. I mirrored her actions and pulled out mine as well.

Santana was strictly business. We didn't talk about anything other then schoolwork. For math she'd show me how to do a problem and then give me a small quiz and correct any of my mistakes. For english and science, she quizzed me on the notes I had taken and had me answer the questions that our teacher assigned us. When we were done, she simply led me to the door and gave me instructions on when and where we'd meet next. I saw Quinn pull up as I was pulling out and she, of course, gave me a snotty look. Whatever. Atleast I wasn't going to fail now.

Santana and I met everyday after school at her house and it was pretty much the same routine everyday. At cheerleading practice she'd make it her mission to make my life a living hell. There was always some sort of hazing going on. One time when I was in the shower, they took my clothes and my towel leaving me with nothing. Thank god I hid my cellphone and was able to call Tina who brought me her gym clothes from her locker. Santana would try and make complicated routines and change them constantly to make it hard to keep up but that backfired because I may not be the smartest person in the world but dancing always came easily to me.

The hazing didn't stop there. I had slushies thrown in my face, a rumor spread that I was a hermaphrodite, they had put butter on the floor in the locker room which made me fall not so gracefully, and I have had my lunch stolen several times. I never cried or lost my temper. I tried my best to let it roll off my shoulder because I knew they just wanted a reaction out of me and I wasn't going to give them one. I had just convinced myself that Santana was a cold hearted bitch who was threatened by me and I wasn't going to let her win.

It was a little over a week later since we'd started our tutoring sessions at her house that things went from bad to worse. We were in our usual seats, her on the bed, me in the chair when I heard something outside. A car had pulled up in the driveway, a red mustang to be exact, I looked out the window and saw a man get out.

"I think your parents are home." I told her.

"My mom is away on business. It's probably my dad." She said not looking up.

"Oh, well there's a woman with him. Maybe she came home early. Does she drive a red mustang?" I asked. That got her attention. She tossed the book off her lap and walked over to the window. The man leaned in and kissed the woman in the car passionately. My first thought was 'aww' but the look on Santana's face said something else. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You don't look anything like her." I said like word vomit.

"That's not my mom." She said still staring out the window. "That's Quinn's mom."

My eyes widened and I turned my head towards hers. "What?" For the first time, I saw a look on her face that I had never seen before. It was a look of devastation.

/

She made me leave after that making me promise not to tell anyone. I swore I wouldn't and left when I heard her dad come in. After that, we tutored in the library after school instead of her house. At school, she didn't act any differently. She was still a heartless bitch to me but I sensed her coldness towards Quinn. She didn't unfriend her but I witnessed her snapping at her several times. Quinn would make some remark back to her about wondering if she was on her period or what was up. It was obvious that Santana was taking her anger with her dad out of Quinn.

Unfortunately, when you have parents who are super high profile, nothing is a secret. I guess someone in the school caught Santana's dad and Quinn's mom out at a restaurant that was supposed to be top secret and snapped a photo of them kissing and sent it to everyone. By lunch everyone had seen the picture and that's when things got heated. I was walking to lunch with TIna when we heard yelling and slamming of lockers. There was a crowd standing in a circle with cellphones out filming the commotion. As we stepped closer, I could see it was a brunette and a blonde in cheerleader uniforms pulling each other's hair.

"Tell your dad to stay the fuck away from my mom!" the blonde shouted getting out of the brunette's grip and pushing her. They both stood up and it was clear to see now that it was Quinn and Santana. They're ponytails in disarray and both were panting.

"Oh right! Like it's my dad's fault! I see where you get your sluttiness from! Why don't you go get yourself knocked up again, whore!" Santana shouted slamming Quinn into the lockers. Quinn regained her composure and slapped Santana hard across the face. Wait, Quinn got pregnant?

"You fucking bitch!" Santana shoved Quinn backwards making her stumble. "Atleast I didn't need to get a boobjob to make guys like me!" Santana slapped Quinn across the face this time. Quinn went to lunge at Santana when a teacher stepped in and broke up the fight.

"You two! Principal's office. Now!" He shouted. "Get to class." He said to everyone else. The hallway cleared out really fast. Me and Tina stood there in shock for a few seconds longer before heading to lunch.

/

Santana and Quinn stayed away from each other the rest of the day which was extremely odd because they were always attached at the hip. However, it was time for Cheerios practice which meant that they had to work together and I had to work with them. The entire squad was tense. Even Sue noticed because she proceeded to scream at us more than normal.

"So did you like stalk my dad and then snap that picture? Or did you tell everyone and then someone else took the picture?" Santana asked me viciously when we were alone, well Quinn was there too, in the locker room.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. At this point I just wanted to go home and not have to deal with any more childish antics today. "No."

"Right." She scoffed. "Whatever, I deserve it. I've made your life miserable since you got here. I knew I couldn't trust you. So go ahead. Tell everyone. I don't care." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

I shook my head. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Wait, she fucking knew too?" Quinn interjected. Santana just simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Santana. I didn't tell anyone so you can believe what you want." I said as I turned around to walk away but she grabbed my wrist and slammed me into the locker.

"Don't whatever me. Think your life is bad now? I can make it even worse." She sneered at me.

"For the last time, I didn't do anything so get out of my face." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, someone's getting angry." Santana smirked at me causing me to become irate.

"Get the hell out of my face!" I yelled. Without even thinking, I shoved Santana backwards causing her to stumble.

"Oh, I swear to god-" Just then a loud whistle sounded through the locker room startling all of us. I looked over to see Sue standing on the other side and she didn't look happy.

"You three." She said pointing to the three of us. "My office. Now." She said quietly but sternly.

The three of us bowed our heads and slowly followed her to her office where we sat down. None of us had looked up. I think we all knew we were screwed. Sue didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"I'm extremely disappointed! Fighting? In my locker room? Are you kidding me?!" She all but yelled. "I will not tolerate any kind of violence under my watch. Is that clear?" She asked us and we all nodded. "Good. Now, since the three of you can't seem to get along, I have discussed with Principal Figgins a proper punishment for you. The homecoming dance is next week. You will come up with a theme, together and throw it, together. If I see any violence or animosity you are all off the Cheerios." Santana and Quinn's heads shot up. "Got it?" She added and again we all nodded. "Good. Now get the hell out of my office!"


	3. Homecoming

**A/N I'm so sorry for the wait on this! This month has been crazy with the holidays and such. And now I'm in the process of moving to a different state so to say things are hectic right now would be an understatement. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"I got it! Beach themed!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Ugh. What are we in Junior High? No!" Santana snapped back.

"Well do you have a better suggestion?" Quinn snarked.

"Anything but beach themed. Maybe we should do like an era." Santana suggested.

Quinn, Santana, and I have been sitting in the library for the past hour trying to come up with a theme to the dance being that we have to throw it. Santana and Quinn were still on the outs so sitting here between the two of them was exhausting. All they've done is bicker back and forth. It was like being on an episode of Jerry Springer without the audience.

"Ugh. Can we hurry up and pick something? My mom is coming to pick me up soon. I would have my car if someone's dad would have kept it in his pants." Quinn stated as she shot Santana a nasty look.

"Well maybe if your mother would have kept her legs closed we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" Santana shot back.

"Oh, right so it's all my mom's fault! You know, now I have to drive all the way to the other side of LA to see my dad because he left when the news spread!" Quinn said standing up from her seat.

Santana jumped up and I buried my head in my hands as I groaned. "Yeah well, my mom kicked my dad out too and he's been living in a hotel! So thank you very much!"

"Fuck you, Santana! You're just like your dad so this is just a glimpse of what your life is gonna look like in ten years!" Quinn spat.

Quinn and Santana started shouting at each other loudly. Luckily we were the only ones in here besides the librarian otherwise that would have caused more commotion. I was extremely annoyed that this point so when I saw Santana reach for Quinn, I stood up quickly as well.

"Okay! Both of you need to chill!" I said holding my hands out to separate them. "I get that you're both upset but FYI it takes TWO people to cheat so it's no more one parent's fault than the others. Now sit the hell down so we can finish this so that I can go home and get away from you two who are acting like fucking children!" I just about yelled as I sat back down. "God!" I groaned. Santana and Quinn didn't say anything. They quietly sat back down in their chairs both crossing their arms over their chests. "Okay, now, anyone have any other suggestions?" I asked calmly.

"Why don't you pick? You're the neutral one so I think it's probably best." Santana said not taking her eyes off Quinn.

"Okay.. um, dinosaurs." I said quietly.

"Dinosaurs, really? Great. Now we're back in Kindergarten." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"You said I could pick so that's what I choose. We can have dinosaur props and turkey legs for food. It'll be fun." I explained.

Santana furrowed her brows for a second before answering. "Fine. Write down what we need and we'll present this to Sue tomorrow." She said quickly while gathering her things. "I gotta go. I see you tomorrow." She continued as she began to walk out of the room.

"I have to go too. Bye." Quinn added as she also grabbed her books and left leaving me alone at the table.

I scribbled down some ideas quickly before heading home as well.

/

"A little higher." Santana said as me and Quinn hung a sign for the dance. "That's good." She said as we held the banner up higher. I thumbtacked my side and climbed down the ladder.

"Are you sure a dinosaur themed dance is going to spark interest?" Quinn asked me staring at the banner.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked. "It'll be fun. It's like the Flintstones only cooler."

"Whatever. Okay, so banner is hung, the auditorium is all set up, the DJ will be here at 4, and I'm starving so I'm going to grab lunch." She said before running off to her locker.

"I guess I'll go to lunch too. Are you going too or should we meet up to finish everything later?" I asked Santana who was writing something down on a clipboard.

"I'm waiting for Puck. He was supposed to be here an hour ago." the brunette huffed. "Go and meet me back here at 2." She told me. I nodded my head and turned around to walk to my locker. "Don't be late!" She yelled out to me. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Sue liked my dinosaur idea and approved. She had me, Quinn, and Santana choreograph a dance to perform together during the dance. That went over well. Santana wouldn't let me help in any way. She simply took it upon herself to choreograph it herself. That was until Sue stepped in and split the music up so we all had a part to choreograph. We spent a week choreographing and learning everyone's choreography. I think it's going to amazing, honestly.

After spending all day setting up, I went home to get changed. I was nervous to have to perform in front of the whole school, a school that didn't know me really. I reassured myself that it would all be okay. I curled my hair, put on my makeup, shoes, and dress. I had a yellow short dress with a little mini top hat to go with it and black heels. I was also nervous about having to mingle with people I barely knew. Atleast Tina will be there.

"Be home by 11." My mom shouted out to me before I ran out the door and into my car.

/

"Brittany!" Tina shouted as I walked into the school.

"Hey!" I ran over to her pulling her into a hug. "You look great!" She was wearing a black dress with a pink stripe up both sides. Her hair was down in curls much like mine and she had black heels on.

"So do you!" She complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Oh, you remember Mike." She said as Mike came up behind her.

"Duh, he's only my dance instructer." I teased poking her in the arm.

She giggled. "Right." Mike put his arm around her and kissed her on the mouth. My gaze went to something behind me. There was Santana with an older man and women, her parents I guess. Her mother was fixing the man's tie.

"This is ridiculous! I don't know why I have to be here." a man I'm assuming is Santana's father, since I didn't really see him close up, said.

"Oh, George, hush. Just smile." Santana's mother hushed him.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He said rolling his eyes, a trait that Santana must have gotten from him. He huffed and the three of them went inside the auditorium.

"What are you looking at?" Tina asked me breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I said glancing at Santana.

Tina followed my gaze and narrowed her eyes before scoffing. "What a shame. She deserves it." She said bitterly.

I shrugged. "Maybe there's more to her than meets the eye." I said in her defense.

"Did someone spike the punch or did you just defend Santana?" she asked eyeing me.

"No, I'm not defending her I just-" I began. "Nevermind. Let's go." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the auditorium.

We entered the auditorium and it was filled with dinosaur statues, streamers, and rocks everywhere. People were dancing so that was a good sign. The food was all dinosaur themed as well; berries, meat, and rainwater. I also banned hair gel so there was a lot of messy hair but it fit.

/

The dance was going great. I danced with a bunch of people. No one I could ever call a friend but it was good fun. Quinn, Santana, and I were backstage getting ready to perform.

"You guys are on in 2." A man wearing a headset told us.

We walked on stage and took our places. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I just kept thinking about if I messed up or fell or something. Santana and Quinn would definitely make my life a living hell then. Before I had time to calm myself down, the lights came up and the music started. Ariana Grande's 'Problem' to be exact. I pushed my nerves aside and let the moves consume me. Everything was on point and the crowd was going crazy. Santana, of course, blew kisses to the guys in the crowd. Quinn remained prim and proper. I just let loose and pretended I was by myself in the studio. My big moment came when I had to do flips over Santana and Quinn. Thank god I landed okay. The crowd went wild and I thought I heard people ask who I was. Finally, the song was over and the crowd roared with applause. I felt on top of the world.

Then it was like everything stopped.

"Hey!" Santana yelled running off the stage. Quinn saw what she was looking at and jumped off the stage as well. I looked up and saw a fight in the back but it wasn't with students. I jumped down as well and got closer to the commotion. It was definitely Santana's dad fighting another man. Santana's dad sucker punched him and he fell to the ground knocking over a table of food.

"You're going to pay for this, Lopez!" the man on the ground said as he wiped his mouth of blood.

"Daddy!" Quinn screached rushing over to him after grabbing a napkin and dabbing his mouth.

The crowd stood there stunned at the turn of events. Santana looked as shocked as the rest of us but there was a hint of anger in her face as well.

"Russel! What is going on?" A blonde woman said pushing through the crowd.

"Don't you talk to me, you slut!" Quinn's dad yelled shrugging Quinn off of him.

"George! You know, you can't make it one night without fighting?!" Santana's mom chastised.

"Give me a break." He muttered back.

"GIve you a break?! You're the one who's running around on our marriage! Not me!" She yelled. "Come on, Santana, let's go!" She said turning to Santana who was beat red.

"It's my weekend with her. We agreed!" the elder Lopez argued.

"Well, she doesn't want to stay with you, do you sweetheart?" She asked turning to Santana.

"Of course she does! She's daddy's girl! RIght, baby?" He asked.

Santana looked like she was boiling at this point and I honestly couldn't blame her. It was one thing to have marital problems but bringing the kid in the middle of it wasn't cool. Her mom and dad just kept arguing back and forth until finally Santana had had enough.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. "Just stop! Right now I don't want to be around either one of you! Grow the hell up!" She said before running out of the auditorium.

Her parents stood there stunned before shuing the crowd off and telling the DJ to turn the music back on.

I don't know why but when I saw Santana run out, I felt this need to make sure she was okay. I ran out of the auditorium and through the hall but there was no sign of her. Stopping in my tracks, I tried to figure out where she would have gone to. I was about to walk down a different hallway when I saw someone outside sitting on the steps of the school.

As I got closer, it was obvious that it was her. She was facing away from the school with her arms wrapped around herself. She looked to be shaking a bit and I knew she was crying. Normally I hate when people cry because it makes me cry. However, now it was a bit of relief. I mean she was human after all. She actually did have a heart.

I slowly walked out the doors where now it was obvious that she was crying. "Hey." I said quietly walking up to her.

"Hey." She said quickly wiping her tears away.

"You okay?" I asked softly as I walked up behind her.

"I'm fine." She said sternly. I knew that was a lie. I sat down next to her silently keeping a good distance between us.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly wrapping my arms around myself and looking straight ahead into the parking lot.

She scoffed. "Yeah. I'm sure you are. Congratulations, my life isn't as perfect as I make it out to be." She said matter of factly.

"Well, no one's is, Santana." I told her as I glanced over my shoulder at her. "And parents just suck." I shrugged.

"Right. Your perfect parents suck. I'm sure your dad would think twice before moving a mountain for you." She said sarcastically.

"That man, no. My real dad, definitely." I said pointing my thumb back to the door. She finally looked over at me as she furrowed her brows. "We're not so different, you know." I told her.

"How so?" She asked quietly after a moment.

"My parents are divorced. My dad had an affair with a client." I told her like word vomit. I didn't really like to talk about my parent's divorce. I wasn't sure why I had just told her of all people that but something about seeing her vulnerable made it easier. She wasn't so harsh like this.

She shook her head. "God, parents do suck. I mean you would think that if you're married you could keep it in your pants." She said rolling her eyes. "Well, atleast it wasn't with your best friend's mom." She said jokingly.

"Yeah, but it was my mom's best friend." I told her. "It was my birthday party and my mom had made some video for me, I guess. She popped the tape in the VCR and I guess it was the wrong tape. My dad isn't the brightest of men and didn't think to hide the sex tape he made with her." I said shaking my head. "So the whole party saw my dad having sex with someone that wasn't his wife." Again, like word vomit. I couldn't believe that we were actually having a conversation.

"Aw, man." She said shaking her head. "That's insane." She chuckled a bit. "Do you ever see him?"

I shook my head sadly and looked at my hands. "Not really. I used to but then he married the other woman and they had kids. He has his new family now." I shrugged.

"So how'd you get through it?" She asked. "The divorce." She clarified after she saw the confused look on my face as to what she was referring to.

"I don't know. I had a lot of friends and I just kind of threw myself into dance." I told her honestly.

She scoffed. "Great, well my best friend's mom is the one who cheated with my dad and Sue is, well, Sue." She laughed causing me to laugh as well.

"You'll find something." I assured her nodding my head and for the first time ever, I made her smile.

Of course no good conversation goes without being interrupted. Not ten seconds later, her mother walked out the doors.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." She huffed. "We're leaving. Let's go." She said sternly shoving Santana's jacket and clutch in her hand. "Say goodbye to your friend."

I expected her to say something critical about me not being her friend but she just smiled at me. "Goodbye, Brittany." She said softly before turning on her heel and following her mom to their car.

"Bye." I said quietly to myself.

This was an entirely different side of Santana that I saw tonight. I liked it. I was actually enjoying my time with her out here. Maybe there was more to Santana than meets the eye. I wasn't going to get my hopes up though.

It's a good thing I didn't because come Monday, Santana continued to treat me like dirt. She'd purposely trip me in halls, criticize my dancing, throw things at me in class. She had almost redeemed herself. Almost. I just kept my head up and tried to not let it get to me. I couldn't afford to get in trouble again or stress out. I had a bunch of tests this week that I needed to pass to keep my grades up. Ever since the thing that the dance, Santana found me a new tutor and he wasn't nearly as good as Santana. Hate to say it but that girl knows how to help me remember things and understand everything clearer. She was a good tutor.

It wasn't until that Thursday that I reached my breaking point.

We were in the locker room with the rest of the cheerios after practice.

"So Santana are we all meeting up for dinner tomorrow night?" A cheerio asked.

"Yeah but the place we're going to is super expensive so you can't come. Maybe when your dad gets real job." She snarked as the girl's face fell and she looked like she was going to cry.

"He's a musician. It's a hard business to get into." She defended as she walked away. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"What about Brittany? She hasn't been out with us yet." Another girl chimed in causing me to smile as I finished getting changed.

"Yeah, Brittany should come. I mean, her dad's a big wig lawyer and all." A different girl added.

"Yeah, too bad that's not her real dad." The locker room erupted in a bunch of 'ooohhhhh's.

I slammed my locker shut and turned around quickly. "Okay, that's it. I didn't tell you that so you could use it against me." I said angrily. She stood there smirking at me. "And last I checked, your parents are on the verge of divorce too. Atleast my mom didn't pretend that everything's okay and stay with my dad." I snarled causing her to stop in her tracks and turn red.

"Everybody out. Now." She said through gritted teeth. Everyone grabbed their things and scurried out of the locker room quickly leaving us alone. She stepped towards me pointing her finger at me. "First of all, you know nothing about my parents relationship. Second of all, I can treat you how I please. My parents have donated so much money to this school that I might as well own it."

"So let's end this now. Hit me." I said stepping closer to her. "I don't care about popularity or prom queen or any of that. Go ahead. Hit me. Make people taunt me. I don't care." I told her hovering over her since I'm taller. I gave her a little push. "Hit me." I said trying to making her angrier so she'd hit me and we'd be done.

"Don't touch me." She said lowly.

"Then hit me!" I yelled pushing her again. This time I struck the nerve I was looking for and she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shoved me into the lockers behind us.

I closed my eyes waiting for the punch or slap to come but it didn't. Instead, she did something that I never expected in a million years. She kissed me.

**A/N So what'd you guys think?! Did you expect the plot twist at the end?!**


	4. Stuck

**A/N Happy New Year everyone! Hope you guys had a fantastic holiday! Happy 2015! :) Enjoy!**

Cinnamon. That's what her kiss tasted like. I'm guessing that's what flavor lipgloss she was wearing. Her whole body was pressed against mine as she skillfully moved her lips against mine sucking my bottom lip. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as she slipped her tongue in my mouth massaging it with mine. I felt drunk like if she wasn't pressed up against me, I'm lose all loss of my limbs and fall to the ground. She took out my ponytail and tangled her fingers in my hand moaning softly into the kiss.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered against my lips as she brought her hands down grazing over my breasts to my hips. She was panting heavily and I slowly opened my eyes to meet her dark brown ones which were full of passion and lust. She closed them again and reattached our lips quickly deepening the kiss. I felt her hands sneak up the top of my uniform. She slowly moved her hands up the tight garment as best she could. Just as she was about to touch my breasts she stopped. "Brittany." she said.

"Brittany! Wake up!" My eyes popped open and I shot my head up from my desk. I was dreaming. Tina had been shaking me as she leaned over my desk to wake me up. "Good afternoon, sleepyhead." She teased as I rubbed my eyes. "Let's go. School's over." She said nudging my arm again and walking out of class. It was Monday and needless to say, I hadn't gotten much sleep the past couple days. Thank god Sue cancelled Cheerios practice today. I went to my locker to grab the appropriate books for my homework and headed home.

It wasn't the first time I dreamed about the kiss since it happened. Of course, the actual kiss wasn't anything like it was in my dreams. It was quick and we were a good amount of space apart. Don't get me wrong, it was nice but now it's messing with my head.

I could have sworn she was going to hit me. I didn't expect her to kiss me. When she pulled away she looked as shocked as I was. She didn't say anything, she just ran out of the locker room leaving me to replay the past few seconds in my head over and over again. That was four days ago. I hadn't seen Santana except when we had class and cheerio practice. She didn't even acknowledge me. There were no mean comments, dirty looks, pranks. There was nothing.

My mom was doing the dishes when I walked in. I needed to talk to someone and Tina was out of the question. I didn't want to spill what happened to her and then have her tell everyone. Even after everything Santana has put me through, I didn't want to ruin her reputation. Well, atleast not until I got to the bottom of this.

"Mom." I said making her jump.

"Oh, gosh!" She said placing her hand over her heart. "You scared me, Brittany."

"Sorry." I apologized. "I need to talk to you." I told her quietly looking around to make sure no one else was around. "Now."

"What's up pumpkin?" She asked drying off her hands and turning to face me. Just as I was about to start, my stepdad Bryan walked into the living room which was attached to the kitchen.

I shook my head and grabbed her hand pulling her upstairs. "Not here." I pulled her upstairs and into my room before shutting the door. "Can you sit?" I then asked.

She nodded and sat on my bed. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked as I paced my back and forth. I didn't answer because I didn't even know if I was okay myself. I was frantically pacing my room trying to make sense of what just happened in my head. "Honey, you gotta tell me what's going on! Are you pregnant?" She deadpanned.

I shook my head. "No, Mom." I told her as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Remember that girl Santana I was telling you about?" I finally asked her.

"Yeah, the one who's been picking on you, right?" She asked nodding her head.

"Yeah, her." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"What about her? Did she hurt you?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

I shook my head. "She kissed me!" I finally exclaimed.

My mom furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?! But I thought she hated you."

I stopped pacing and faced my mom who had almost the same expression on her face as when after Santana kissed me. "Exactly!" I said throwing my arms up in the air. "We were in the locker room and I just wanted her to hit me and get it over with. I gave her plenty of chances and when I pushed her, she got mad and pushed me into the lockers but instead of hitting me, she kissed me!" I squeaked.

"Wow. Sounds like that girl has some issues. Maybe because her parents behave like children." She muttered.

"Mom." I said giving her a look.

"Okay, sorry." She threw her hands up in surrender.

"Anyways, so she kissed me and now I don't know what to do. It's driving me crazy." I explained.

"Have you talked to her about it?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. And that's another thing. She spent so much time hazing me and making my life miserable and now nothing. She doesn't acknowledge me at all. She won't even look at me. She seriously went from one extreme to the other." I explained sitting next to my mom on my bed. "I don't know what to think. I mean, what she serious or was this just another one of her pranks? I don't really think it was a prank because her face when she pulled away looked was just.. shock." I told her pulling my legs up and sitting indian style.

My mom nodded her head taking in all the information I just gave her. "I think you need to talk to her, honey." I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Maybe she was being so mean to you because she has feelings for you. You said she has a boyfriend, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Noah Puckerman. He's on the football team." I confirmed.

"Sounds like she definitely has some things to work out." she said placing her hand on my knee. "Everything will work out, honey." she gave my knee a squeeze.

"Okay, so talk to her and then what?" I asked leaning back on my hands.

"Kiss her again." She shrugged.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked sitting up.

She shrugged and cocked her head to the side. "It's a good way to know if you like her and she likes you." She said matter of factly.

"I do not like Santana." I said sternly.

She stood up from my bed. "Okay. Whatever you say." She leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Dinner will be ready soon." I watched her walk out of my room shutting the door behind her before groaning and flopping backwards onto the bed.

/

The next day I woke up earlier than usual. I wanted extra time to rehearse what I was going to say to Santana. She and I were going to talk today. We were going to get to the bottom of this. No more avoiding each other. No more of this driving me crazy. I needed to know once and for all what she was thinking. I just needed to get her alone for a couple minutes. After eating a quick breakfast, I hopped in my car and drove the short distance to school.

I guess it goes without saying but trying to get one of the most popular girls in school alone was seemingly impossible. She hated me and people knew she hated me. I couldn't just go up to her and ask if I could talk to her without people getting suspicious. I don't even know why I was protecting her. As many times as she's humiliated me since I got here, she deserved to be humiliated in the same way. But this also involved me and if it was a prank, that plan would back fire.

Everytime I saw an opportunity it was quickly ruined by someone else stepping in before I could get out a word. Most of the time she was busy making out with Puckerman.

I finally had gotten her alone before Cheerios practice when our teacher last period let us go a few minutes early. We were changing in the locker room when I finally confronted her but it lasted all about three seconds. She blew me off muttering something about not having time and needing to use the restroom. She locked herself in a stall and she didn't come back out until the locker room was flooded with other Cheerios.

I wasn't letting this go. I deserved answers. So after practice, I quickly got changed and left the locker room. I took in my surroundings in the hallway and noticed a janitors closet. Thankfully it was unlocked so I stepped inside it and waited for everyone to leave knowing that Santana had to pass it to get to her car. Luckily Santana was always last to leave as she liked to make sure everything was perfect before leaving.

I poked my head out and saw her come out of the locker room and into the hallway. She had her gym bag over her shoulder and was pulling out her keys. My heart raced as she stepped closer and I almost wanted to back out. I couldn't. This was my chance. Just as she was about to pass me, I grabbed her arm and yanked her into the closet shutting the door.

"What the hell?" she said stumbling backwards. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked regaining her balance.

"We need to talk." I said sternly turning towards her.

"About what?" she asked playing dumb.

"So it's like that, huh?" I chastised. "Santana, you kissed me." She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but then quickly closed it and looked away. "Why?" I asked still keeping up my stern fascade. "I don't understand. Was this some kind of sick joke? You've been nothing but awful to me, constantly making it clear that you hate my guts and then you kiss me. Why, Santana? Why?" I asked as my frustrations were starting to build.

"I, I don't know." She stammered still not looking at me.

"Fantastic. You don't know." I threw my hands in the air out of frustration.

"Why would I tell you even if I did?" she asked her attitude coming back.

"Umm, because you kissed me?" I said cockily.

"Whatever. I'm done with this." She said as she moved passed me. I didn't even try to stop her. She jiggled the handle to leave but she seemed to be having trouble. "Fuck." She hissed under her breath. "Did you lock the door?" She asked still trying to turn the knob.

"No." I said quickly. "Here let me try. It's probably just stuck." I said optimistically as she moved away from the door so I could try. I tried to turn the knob but it was indeed locked. "It's locked. Call someone on your phone to come open it." I suggested.

She took a deep breath. "My phone's in my car." she said sounding annoyed. "Use yours and call Quinn or something."

I pursed my lips together to prepare myself to be chastised. "Mine's in my locker." I admitted.

"Are you fucking serious?" She nearly yelled. "So we're stuck like this? Well this is fucking great!" She kicked the door out of frustration before crossing her arms and leaning back on it.

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled about this either. I didn't know it locked from the outside. It was my bad." I told her.

She sunk down to the floor bringing her knees up to her chest. "So now what do we do?" She asked in defeat.

I mirrored her actions and sat down on the floor indian style. "I guess we wait. Someone's bound to come."

It was silent for a long time. The only sounds that were present were the boilers that would occasionally make loud noises. I was playing with a piece of string that I found on a shelf while Santana was playing the the bottom of her skirt.

"Can I ask you something?" I said finally breaking the silence. Her eyes shot up to mine. "I promise not to tell anyone." She furrowed her brows before nodding. "Are you... I mean.. do you.. like girls?" She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. "It's okay if you do, you know." I assured her.

"I, um, I'm not sure." She said quietly. I could tell that she was being honest.

"Have you ever been with one?" I asked carefully.

"Only once.. at a party." She admitted looking down at her hands which were folded into her lap. "I was pretty wasted and there was this girl there. She was beautiful and we were talking and then the next thing I knew we were naked in bed together." She swallowed hard.

"Well, did you like it?" I asked bringing my knees to my chest.

"Yeah." she whispered. "It wasn't like being with guys. But I don't know, it could have been the alcohol also." I nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

I shook my head looking at the floor. "No I've never.. with anyone." I admitted.

"Really?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, I don't know. It's silly but I've always wanted my first time to be special and be with someone I love." I said feeling abashed.

"That's not silly. Truthfully, I wish I would have waited." she shrugged.

"Yeah?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She nodded. It was silent again for a few moments but it wasn't really awkward like before. "And for the record, I don't _hate_ you." she said quietly.

I huffed shaking my head. "You sure don't act like it."

She gulped and stayed silent for a moment. I knew she was about to say something serious but honest. "You terrify me, that's why."

I let out a laugh. "Right. Is this some sort of freaky friday moment? Did we switch bodies or something?" I teased.

"I'm serious." She cradled her hands into her chest as if it would protect her. I softened knowing that she was breaking down her walls a bit. "You're beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Everybody likes you and you have this attitude about you that I admire like you don't care what people think of you. I guess you get that from not growing up around here but I hope you never lose that. People fear me here, they stay out of my way and don't even think about getting in it. You're different. You're not afraid of me." She said this so genuinely that I almost cried but my confusion stopped me.

"So you kissed me because I'm not afraid of you?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"No." she shook her head.

"Why then?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Because you were the only one who ever sat down with me and talked to me like an actual person. Despite everything I've done to you, you still found it in your heart to care enough. And then when you opened up to me about your dad, no one's ever made me feel less alone like that." she told me as she leaned her head against the door. "I'm sorry for throwing it back in your face. That was awful. I just got angry because I like you but in this universe we live in, I would lose everything if people knew how I really felt. And besides, I don't even know how I really feel anyways." I crawled over to her slowly sitting down next to her. She looked at me confused as I settled in mirroring her position. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You said you don't know how you really feel." I told her as she furrowed her brows. "So kiss me again."

She gasped a little and opened her mouth as she shook her head. "No, I, I, can't. I'm sorry, I-"

"Santana." I said sternly grabbing her hands. She looked down at her hands and then back up to me. "It's okay. It's just us here. Whatever you feel is okay." I assured her keeping eye contact with her the whole time. "Kiss me." I whispered inching closer to her.

She gulped visibly and I made sure to keep holding her hands to calm her. Our heads inched closer to each others until our foreheads pressed together. She hesitated and I gave her hands a squeeze before rubbing my thumbs over them gently. I felt her shutter before she pressed her lips to mine. I took her upper lip inbetween my lips and sucked gently.

She broke away from the kiss. "This is crazy, I can't. I can't have these feelings." She said shaking her head.

I cupped her cheeks while resting our foreheads together. "Shh. Don't think." I cooed bringing her lips to mine again sucking her upper lip. She instantly kissed me back and I let her control the kiss. It's crazy because just a few moments ago, I couldn't stand her and now I didn't want the kiss to end. Her lips felt so perfect against mine that it left my entire body feeling tingly.

She and I had clearly forgotten about the world around us because just then the door jiggled open. We had been leaning against the door so we fell backwards as a janitor came into sight.

"Oh!" He said surprised. Santana and I scrambled to our feet quickly. She grabbed her gym bag and I smoothed out my outfit.

"S-sorry." Santana mumbled before turning around and walking to the door quickly. I ran after her.

"Santana! Wait!" I called after her. She stopped in the lobby of the school and turned to face me.

"I have to go. It's late and my mom is probably wondering where I am." She said quickly. I was about to say something but she stopped me. "I'm being honest." And I knew she was.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorow." She smiled at me before turning and walking out the door.

"Woah."

**A/N Thoughts? What do you think is going to happen?**


End file.
